


i may be pan but even i’m not that much of a slut

by yaboiiiigrass



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, HS AU, M/M, actually everyone is dumb, especially romeo, even romeo, lots of shitposting, race is dumb, spottie boy plays football liek a bawshe, this is a shotpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiiiigrass/pseuds/yaboiiiigrass
Summary: how race acquired is “daddy kink”





	i may be pan but even i’m not that much of a slut

**Author's Note:**

> this is a flashback from my main fic “no amount of skill will protect you from the sheer luck of a chronic of a chronic dumbass”
> 
>  
> 
> @im_dying inside for the amazing prompt and title (so sorry queen)

“i dare someone to call snyder, daddy” katherine stated, reading her book. their entire lunch table broke out into coughing fits, looking to race, jack, albert and romeo, who were the most prone to accepting stupid dares such as this one.

 

jack spoke up first, “fuck that babe, i’d like to enjoy my last day”. jack and katherine had been dating for about a month by now, both completely oblivious to their bisexuality that would appear in the near future. 

 

next was al, who gave a firm “no fuckin way you psycho”. elmer whacked him upside the head for that. he did that a lot. 

 

“ya know what, i may be pan but even i’m not that much of a slut” romeo shrugged. “right race?”

 

“i’ll do it for $20” he said flatly, scrolling through his phone. it was the second to last month of his sophomore year, might as well end it with a bang. 

 

“perfect!!” katherine squealed, squeezing sara’s hand(poor girl turned so red jfc). 

 

“yeah, i’ll do it later tho” 

 

“you’ll do what later?” 

 

there stood spot conlon, football captain and races mortal enemy since he cussed him out in italian once which confused the fuck outta spot. he’s hated race ever since. 

 

“none of your beeswax, jacks”

 

“jacks over there twerp” race glared angrily at him. 

 

“you’ll just have to wait and see”

 

xxxxx

 

“alright racey, you’ve got one shot. make it count, mkay?” albert was attempting to give him a pep talk after romeo and jack failed to do so. 

 

“cool, bye. be sure to record this or katherine won’t pay me!” romeo nodded, pulling out his iphone 4 as race turned to spot who was talking to sara in the back of the class. the pair shared a glare before he winked and raised his hand. 

 

“uh daddy? when are we getting our tests back?” the entire room went dead silent, either from terror or shock. spot was no different, his look of shock morphing into a grin. 

 

“next we- wait... hiGGINS!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE” race launched himself out and over his desk, shouting what sounded like ‘parkour’ as he sprinted out the door. 

 

“i’ll get him, mr. snyder” spot yelled, already out the door. it took him a minute to catch up to race(curse his long legs). “ey higgins, hold up a sec!”

 

“why should i?” he spat venomously, just barely hiding his curiosity. 

 

“that was fuckin gutsy, wanna get the fuck outta here?” race took a moment to consider his options. a) walk the 12 blocks home, b) stay here and get detention, or c) leave with your worst enemy and get a free ride. he obviously chose the latter. 

 

“sure, where to?”

 

“ihop?”

 

“fuck yeah... wait, why are you doing this??”

 

“cuz that was awesome and i’m bored as shit, now cmon cuz my trucks in the parking lot and i don’t wanna get caught”

 

“alrighty then”

 

xxxxx

 

the pair managed to make it to the car before anyone came after them, luckily. he called jack saying that he was fine and that he’d be at his place once school ended so to get the money from katherine. he obliged, still confused as to why he was leaving with spot. 

 

his car was rather basic, a red ford pickup truck. there were some wrappers and receipt strewn about and a pack of smokes in one of the cupholders but then again who didn’t smoke?(lots of people racer you dumb fuck. hugs not drugs babes ;) ) race decided he might as well light up while he had the chance, rolling down the window and taking a deep drag. spot did the same. 

 

speaking of spot, he was still confused himself as to why he did this. as far as he knew, him and race hated eachother since the whole baseball players vs football players feud began last year. race played alongside what the football players deemed the scum of the school, even jack agreed. 

 

the delanceys. the most rude, misogynistic, and borderline homophobic assholes in all of lower east manhattan. they were bullies, and drug dealers, and all together scum. sadly, they were also really good at baseball and their uncle, coach snyder, coached the team. they were guaranteed a spot every year like the entitled man-whores they were. 

 

nevertheless, the two teams hated each other usually(there were some exceptions amongst friends but most did). race got caught up in a bad prank meant for the delanceys that ended him with a smoldering backpack, and the rest was history. he’s hated spot ever since. 

 

“I’ve gotta be back before 3 fo-“

 

“practice, yeah i get it”

 

“okay cool”

 

there was a pregnant silence between the two boys as they drove down the freeway. race was drumming on his knees haphazardly while spot gripped the wheel with one hand, the other resting on the stick shift. these two had probably never held a civil conversation together in their lives, so the tension was quite evident. 

 

“ya got any music?” race said. 

 

“check the glove box, cd case” and so he did, rummaging through it until he stumbled upon the holy grail. 

 

maroon 5- songs about jane. 

 

he quickly slipped it into the player, grinning wildly. it only got wider as “harder to breathe” began to play. he was torn between simply humming along calmly or full on head banging along. he picked the latter, making spot chuckle at his ridiculousness. 

 

“is there anyone out there cuz it’s getting harder and harder to breathe” race sang, holding an invisible mic. at this point he was putting on a whole show, even getting spot to drum along to the beat of the song. 

 

they were all smiles, dancing in a truck on the highway like the crazed teens they were. maybe they never acknowledged their idiotic reasons for hating each other’s guts, or their horrible smoking habits, or many other things. and walking in monday would require a bit of explanation and probably detention, but this was the beginning of something. 

 

something extraordinary. 

 

“so do you really have a daddy kink?”

 

“fuck off”

**Author's Note:**

> hey girlies hope you liked it 
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to ask questions bout this au!!!


End file.
